Family Ties
by Starduster the Dragoness
Summary: Spyro and Cynder settle down to start a family, which is proven to be a challenge. They have to go through pain, frustration, sorrow, and loss. Will Spyro find out the meaning between revenge and justice? SpyroXCynder
1. First Family

**Here is the first chapter of one of my stories I am busy writing. (Yes, that is right, I'm not posting all my stories here because to be frank they are not very good) I love feed back from my readers so please, just hit the review button and tell me what ya think.**

* * *

><p>Everything was so bright—almost blinding. The purple aurora engulfed the world bringing some whole land masses together. Some smaller pieces were banged out the way, but all in all the world was becoming solid. All this was happening because of a certain purple dragon named Spyro. This young dragon was the savior of this fragile world after it was nearly destroyed by Malefor, another purple dragon, but one of an opposite character. This tall and muscular dragon wanted to destroy this planet to bring about a great cleansing. This plan would have worked if it wasn't for Spyro and his friend Cynder. Cynder was once under the control of Malefor and her purpose was solely to obey her evil master's wishes. Now—after Spyro had saved her—she was as gentle as a flower, even though she could be very stubborn. These three dragons are the main characters in this story. One evil, the next good, and the other somewhere in between...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Eight Years After Malefor's Defeat...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>First Family<strong>

The sun beamed strongly over the green planet below. A tender flower opened in the light and its soft orange petals enjoyed the warmth. It tilted toward the source of the heat and light then stayed still.

"Beat you to the lake!" A young black dragoness with a pink underbelly, wing membranes and silver horns called. Her name is Cynder.

"Not if I can get there first!" A purple dragon with a golden underbelly and wing membranes replied gleefully. This dragon's name is Spyro.

The young flower, in the distance, watched as the dragons played like young hatchlings. These two dragons are in fact no longer teenagers but adults, but that didn't stop them and their childish ways. After all they did miss out on nearly all their childhood because of Malefor. But since he was gone and no longer a threat they could enjoy themselves like youngsters. Cynder, with the help of her wind element, started to get ahead of Spyro. They where almost there, Spyro was quite far behind. Just as Cynder was nearing the cool waters Spyro dropped the the ground and charged forward then leaped into the air and surged ahead of Cynder with a comet dash by the help of his fire element.

"Beat ya!" He grinned. Cynder ignored the comment and drank the cold waters. Spyro, still grinning, sat down beside her and also refreshed himself. As Cynder rose a few small droplets of clear water dripped down from her muzzle and rippled the water at her paws. She dreamily looked into the water. Instead of seeing a dainty, slender dragoness; the reflection was a evil, tall dragoness. Cynder didn't jump back in fright, she only looked at it in interest. But as soon as it appeared the shape change to normal. Cynder's heart started to beat slightly faster, but she ignored the urge to fly away and turned to Spyro.

"What do you want to do?" She yawned.

"We better return home, you know Volteer doesn't favor watching over eggs." Spyro winked and Cynder giggled.

"Yes, we had better go," Cynder agreed. She walked up to her mate and tenderly nuzzled him. He, in turn, lovingly nuzzled her back. He slithered his tail around hers and curled them together. Like this they walked into a nice clearing and walked down a long hole. As they entered another dragon left almost immediately afterwards. He was yellow all over with a navy blue underbelly and wing membranes. He was Volteer, the guardian of the element electricity. He stretched as he exited the hole and looked to the sky. He was soon flying away to the city of Warfang, the home of many dragons and moles alike. It was one of the cities that was sieged during the battle of good and evil, the battle against Malefor. Luckily for Warfang and its residents, Spyro and Cynder escaped from a deadly Golem and was granted passage through the forbidden tunnel by Prowlous, the chief of the Cheetah village in the valley a Avalar, not far from the place Spyro and Cynder were raising their eggs, they made it to the city in the nick of time to save it. Now deep within the tunnel the dragon and dragoness were in a main hall underground. Inside it was a straw bed and a few clay tables and pots, next to the bed was a hump of tender straw and soft soil, within was a batch of three eggs. One was pink, the other yellow, the next a deep blue. These eggs where anxiously awaited to hatch by their loving mother, Cynder, and their patient father, Spyro. Cynder playful pushed Spyro away so that she could see the eggs first, checking for any signs of cracking. Disappointed she turned away and sat down in her bed. Spyro then checked the eggs and also saw no signs of hatching. He sighed and sat down next to his mate.

"Maybe it is the environment they are in." Cynder suggested looking at the tunnel made years ago by earth dragons.

"No, these should be able to hatch here, it is too dangerous to bring them up anyway." Spyro replied. He shifted his weight and watched the eggs in interest.

"What's the matter?" Cynder asked as she stared into the complex face of her mate.

"Nothing much, I guess I'm just excited for the eggs to hatch." Spyro shrugged. In fact that was not the reason for his worried expression. Lately groups of apes that were once apart of Malefor's army before he cast them out, because of their greed, were attacking lone dragons and taking them somewhere. Once a dragon disappeared it was never seen or heard of again. These happenings were strange, but Spyro didn't have time to investigate. All his strength and time were absorbed in keeping his eggs and Cynder safe. A patter of feet alerted Spyro that something was above his home. He carefully and silently lifted from the bed and walked to the tunnel entrance. There was an ape looking about the area. Spyro held his ground not taking his eyes off that ape for a single second. Its every move was processed in the purple dragon's mind, the sniffing in the air, the glances sideways and its pacing. Everything it did indicted that it was alone. Spyro had to get rid of it before others could come. With stealth he crawled out on his hunches and eased up behind the unsuspecting creature. With a soundless pounce Spyro dives one the ape. He used his ice element to freeze the ape and make its movements slow and cause it to be easily killed. He grabbed the stunned creature and bashed it side to side so that it was senseless. In its weakened state the ape was destroyed swiftly and painlessly. Spyro then proceeded to drag the body away and buried it under a random tree. Soon he was back in his home. He saw Cynder was gone. His mind became alert and he searched for her. Finally he found her—curled asleep in the straw bed. He smiled and snuggled next to her, soon fast asleep.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night Spyro awoke. Why he had no idea, but something inside of him was boiling in excitement. He checked on Cynder, and she too was awake, the same feeling running through her. They both looked over their bed and to their joy and excitement their eggs were hatching. Cynder was the first to jump out followed shortly by Spyro. The two dragons grinned like two school children. Slowly a pink paw broke through the pink egg . The paw retreated back into the enclosure. Spyro and Cynder could see two big green eyes peering at them from inside the shell. Their heart skipped a beat, this was their first hatchling. A giggle echoed inside the egg. Spyro and Cynder urged it to come out but the hatchling didn't seem to understand and it just slouched down and cuddled in the enclosure. Spyro and Cynder sighed in frustration, they knew that if it didn't come out soon they would be forced to help it and then it would never be as strong as a normal dragon. Suddenly their attention was drawn to the yellow egg. It started to glow, a bright lightening glow. Suddenly it bust open and displayed a fat little hatchling before its surprised parents. Never had a dragon mastered its element so early in life. Spyro grinned and picked up the hatchling. It was a little boy. Cynder then stepped next to Spyro and nuzzled to hatchling affectionately and gently.<p>

"What shall we call him?" She asked.

"How about Flash?" Spyro suggested. Cynder nodded her head eagerly like an excited foal. She then looked back into the nest and sighed. The pink little hatchling was still not out its egg. Suddenly the blue egg started to shake. Spyro put Flash onto the bed and he watched the nest eagerly. A small crack started crawling up the shell. Cynder shifted her wait side to side, impatiently waiting for the egg to open. This was her first group of hatchlings. The blue egg's cracking ceased. Cynder gasped in disappointment. Was it okay? Spyro stepped up to it and felt the shell. Nothing stirred. He looked sorrowfully at Cynder. She felt tears swelling in her eyes. Spyro placed a wing over her should and she lent her head on his shoulders. The eggs started to wiggle. Cynder opened her eyes wide while joy and relief. The egg then split in half and Cynder with Spyro saw another hatchling. This one was dark blue like the ocean and had a golden underbelly and wing membranes like its father. Spyro picked it up and surprisingly it was a baby girl. Cynder smiled, Spyro grinned.

"Her name?" Cynder inquired.

"Frosty?" Spyro questioned.

"Hmm, I like that." Cynder yawned. She stretched, feeling completely happy and content. The hatchlings were put to bed and Spyro with Cynder slept thought the night.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning the two dragons awoke. Feeling refreshed after the busy night Cynder crawled out her side of the bed to see the hatchlings. He heart turned to ice. She, in the joy of the two hatchings, forgot about the little pink dragon still inside its egg. She tore away at the straw and she felt her tears flowing down her cheeks. The hatchling was still alive, but barely. It was very weak, the night was cold and being inside and egg shell without any straw of warmth had taken its toll. Cynder broke open the rest of the egg and picked the baby gently out of its shattered shell. Inside Cynder's paws she saw the hatchling was a little girl, she was so very cold. Cynder got back into her bed and tried to warm the little thing. Spyro then woke and yawned. After he stretched he saw Cynder. A chill ran down his spine, what was Cynder holding? He stepped closer and Cynder looked up.<p>

"Can we call her Blush?" Cynder whispered as she choked down her tears. Spyro understood, he hated himself for forgetting about his daughter. He should have remembered, he just wished that now she could survive.

"Sure, Cynder." Spyro said softly. He took a closer look at Blush, the pink dragoness. She was a darkish pink with a light green underbelly and wing membranes. She had four horns, all green and pointing backwards. Her green eyes that had been so bright the night before were now dull and nearly void. Spyro got up and went to see the other two hatchlings. He couldn't stand the sight of his near to death daughter and tearful mate. Flash and Frosty were enjoying a game of tag in their straw nest. They didn't understand about their sister, they most likely would never meet her. Spyro tried to push down the lump that started to form in his throat. He turned away and walked outside to find something to eat and bring to Cynder.

* * *

><p>A week later and Blush was still alive, thanks to Cynder's careful care and Spyro's loving attention. Flash and Frosty had grow to nearly double their size and they were very active. It almost seemed like they took Blush's energy. Spyro was teaching them to hunt and scout, even make mud articles. They all lived life to the fullest. There wasn't an ape attack for a while and peace reined in that little area. Volteer and Terrador along with Cyril on a few occasions came to visit. They were still seeking a new Fire Guardian and where undecided whether to choose Magnitus or Flamer. Both were well train fire dragons. Volteer had taken a liking to the weak, pink dragoness. Blush seemed to be his personal favorite. Whenever he was around her his talkativeness slowed down and his rumblings became soft whispers. The hatchling too like the electricity dragon. Unlike her brother and sister though, she didn't have to energy to learn to talk, so she was a mute dragoness and no one could tell what she was thinking.<p>

"We are going to go she the specialist today in Warfang," commented Cynder as she dried a few dishes after an early breakfast.

"I want all of you looking your best and acting well behaved!" She added, receiving groans from around the house.

"I got to go to check up on the might-to-be Fire Guardians," Spyro said as he kissed Cynder before snatching up a beef sandwich and heading out the door. Cynder smiled as he left, but as soon as his tail disappeared from around the bend she became a stern mother once again.

"Come on everyone, chop, chop!" She clapped her paws to get their attention before sending them to their bedrooms to tidy up.

"Mom, Flash is hogging the bathroom!" Frosty whined.

"I got here first!" He shouted in response. Cynder held her head in her paws and groaned. Never did she think a parent's job could be so frustrating.

"Flash, hurry up so that your sister can wash her face too!" Cynder snapped.

"But..." Flash paused before continuing, "I'm still dirty!" Cynder rolled her big green eyes.

"Frosty, go and wash your face in the river out back!" Cynder ordered. Frosty gave her big eyes and whimpered. Such a display usually changed her mother's mind, but this time Cynder was set on getting out early and nothing would change that.

"Frosty, don't make me tell you twice..." Cynder raised the scales above her eye. Frosty sighed in frustration and skipped out the house toward the rushing river. Cynder continued to clean Blush and pack beef sandwiches for lunch when she heard a loud and terrified shriek coming from the river. Cynder's eyes opened wide...Frosty!

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I personally think that it is a little...what's the word...somewhat different from what I originally had in mind, but hey, this is the finished product for the first chapter. If you read the first paragraph and then skipped to the last then I don't blame ya for being confused. (I sometimes tend to do that too). Please could you take some time to review, all reviews would be appreciated, I like to know where I went wrong...and a what I might have done right... ;). **Attention**: I don't mind Flamers! So write away and speak what is on your mind. (Concerning the story)<strong>

**Until I Update,**

**_Star Duster The Dragoness_  
><strong>


	2. Unpleasent Surprise

**Hi everyone. Thank you for the reviews and subscribing to Story Alert. I'm surprised how many did. This next chapter took some doing to make, so I hope you like it. Please feel free to tell me what you think, and don't be shy. :P Well I better stop talking and let you read, here you go...Oh wait, I remember I wanted to say something else...right! Okay, while I was writing this chapter there was a specific phrase that was stuck in my head...**

* * *

><p><em>Some succeed because they are destined to, but most succeed because they are determined to.<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Unpleasant Surprise<strong>

Flash rushed out the bathroom with his jaw open and eyes wide. At a glance at his mother he was out the door. For a week old hatchling he was fast and sturdy compared to others. Cynder called him back, which he did unwillingly.

"M-Mom, F-F-Frosty-y?" He stuttered. Cynder nodded slowly, her heart racing. If there was an ape outside she couldn't let it see her home. Cynder proceeded with caution. She swiftly ran out the door and hid behind a thick bush. A huge ape was pacing the rivers edge, growling and gnashing his teeth. Cynder was sure that it had to be an outcast from its group, but even without numbers that huge creature could put up a mighty fight. She peeked over the top of the green mass and scanned the area for Frosty. But she was nowhere in sight. Either the blue dragoness was killed by the monster or she was hiding. Cynder prayed that she was hidden. Cynder started to suck in her breath that was loaded with venom and aimed at the ape. Her eyes started to make the world go green around her until she could stand it no longer. She spat the poison mass out and it struck the creature on the back of its giant head. Cynder didn't wait for it to react and she did a shadow dive and upon reentering the air that was directly under the ape's feet she sent the enemy flying upwards, dazed. Before it could hit the ground again, Cynder swirled herself in a whirlwind and made the creature extremely dizzy. In that state of utter confusion and weakened mind, Cynder delivered the final blow, a fear blast. Finally the ape was dead, now the search for Frosty began.

"Frosty!" Cynder shouted. Flash also joined in the search.

"Frosty-y-y!" He called.

Blush watched in interest and thought that everything was just a game. She skipped out the tunnel in a wobbly jump and continued to do what her brother and mother were doing. With an excited giggle she saw a treasure that surely her mother would love, a pink diamond—shaped like a dragon wing. She picked it up in her mouth and scuttled over to the tunnel and into her bedroom. It took her twenty minutes to do this because of he been so weak, but when she went back out her mother and brother were still searching for the lost Frosty. Cynder was frantic and Flash was almost in tears, was his sister gone...really gone? Blush grinned at something, she weakly lifted her wing to attract her mother's attention. Cynder's eyes opened wide, Blush was right by the river edge!

"Blush, get away from there!" She ordered. The pink dragoness gave a confused look before stubbornly sitting down on her hunches. Cynder groaned and rushed up to swoop Blush away from the swirling water's edge. As she placed the pink dragoness on her back something blue caught her eyes. Frosty was clinging onto a thin twig just above the treacherous waters of the rushing river.

"Flash!" Cynder called sharply. As the young yellow dragon got closer Cynder handed—or pawed—Blush to him. He held his little sister close and peered over the edge. His eyes widened when he saw Frosty. Cynder gasped and pushed him away from the edge. She scowled and kept in mind that she would have to lecture him on that later.

"Go away from the edge and keep an eye out for any enemies!" Cynder called to Flash. Blush bobbed her head up and down in agreement and smiled a gummy smile at her brother. Cynder jumped off the edge of the grass and flew down to the river.

"Jump onto my back!" Cynder demanded to Frosty. The frightened dragoness opened her eyes wide in fear.

"Do it Frosty!" Cynder called again in a more gentle tone, but the same worried tone edging in her voice. Frosty nodded and prepared to jump. Back at Flash's point of view he could see danger brewing. A wave was started to form behind Cynder and the black dragoness didn't seem to realize.

"Mom!" Flash screamed in warning. Cynder turned her head to see what was the matter and just then Frosty jumped. The wave tumbled over the two dragons and they were sent down steam spluttering and coughing. Cynder could swim well, but this was the first time in deep water for Frosty. She gasped for air when she managed to kick upwards out of the swirling and roaring water.

"Frosty!" Cynder called, praying that her daughter would answer.

"Mom!" Frosty managed to shout before sinking under the dark waters again. Cynder turned in the direction that she heard the young dragoness call. The waters were deep and very fast so enough force to keep Cynder down and not able to fly out. When the tiering black dragoness reached her daughter, she told her to swim upstream, even if it seemed a fruitless task. Cynder was well aware of the fact that this river lead to a perilous waterfall. The weakened Frosty nodded her head and tried her best to swim against the current and keep above the water. Cynder saw her daughter obey so she turned around and got closer to the fall...

* * *

><p>Flash was running this way and that, terrified that his mother and sister may die at any second. Never did he hate water so, never did he wish that he had let Frosty wash her face in that bathroom sink. His heart was beating as quickly as his mind was thinking, so Blush knew something was wrong. She cocked her head and gave her brother big eyes. Flash looked down and sighed.<p>

"It's all my fault!" He groaned. Blush understood that he was feeling pain and worry so she sought a way to help. Her mother always felt better when she smiled. Blush gave her brother one of her best gummy smiles. It didn't work, he was still frowning and sweating. Then she tried the next step. Trying to catch her tail _always _made her mother laugh. This she did, but still without avail. What was her brother staring at so intently? Blush turned her head and saw Cynder swimming in the water.

"What was so terrible about that, everyone deserves fun." She thought in her own mind's thinking.

Flash gasped. He saw that Cynder was heading straight for the waterfall.

"Mom!" He yelled running to the edge. Cynder told him to stay where he was and to keep Blush safe. Flash whimpered, but did what he was told. Cynder was swimming with all her might toward to fall, Flash couldn't understand it. Cynder dropped off the edge, Flash's heart stopped. Immediately Cynder rose up, the force of the water flowing downwards wasn't as great as the water flowing in the river itself. She flew over to grab Frosty, but the blue dragoness was nowhere in sight. Cynder's green eyes showed fear. She saw a figure under the water ripping away at the liquid. Her heart turned cold and she dove down, but before she reached the river's surface another dragon dove into the water. It was Spyro. He swam down into its depths and grabbed his daughter. Upon reaching the surface he kicked harder and leaped out the water with great force. Coughing and spluttering, Frosty was fine. Spyro smiled at Cynder to try to ease her fright before he turned toward Frosty.

"You're okay, Frosty," Spyro sighed. Frosty nodded.

"Dad?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Spyro answered. Cynder came to his side and picked up Blush, holding the dragoness tight, as though she could make her anxiousness disappear.

"I hate water." Frosty said sneezing. Spyro and Cynder laughed.

"I don't blame you!" Flash grinned while he hugged his sister. Cynder smiled at the scene beofre she looked up at the sky.

"Oh no!" She gasped.

"What?" All three voices chorused, Blush just giggled.

"We're late!" Cynder replied sharply, receiving groans from everyone, including Spyro.

* * *

><p>The family of five prodded through the streets of Warfang. Every time Cynder was here she remembered what she and Spyro did. They save the city, they saved lives. Cynder felt a twinge of evilness haunt her, if she didn't turn from Malefor, this city could have possibly been hers. She gulped as she pushed the thought away, what made her think of such a thing?<p>

"Hey, everyone, look who it is!" A random passer-by exclaimed. Immediately hundreds of heads popped up and many stopped what they were doing to stare.

"It is Spyro, the purple savior, the one that was determined to save us and destined to heal the world!" Everyone chorused. Spyro gulped, most of the time Cynder came here to shop and such, but he rarely made an entrance publicly.

"Cynder you take the kids, I'll go the back way..." Spyro trailed off as his eyes widened while a crowd of crazy fans came storming up.

"Spyro, Spyro!" A few frantic teens screamed. "Will you sign our tail blades!"

"I'm sorry, I have to go...!" Spyro was half in flight when a female, earth draoness gripped him by the leg.

"Wait, can't you tell us the story?" She shouted. Spyro was not in the mood for this.

"No, I can't. Now if you will excuse me, please." With that said he shot in the sky and flew like a bullet.

"What are we waiting for dragons? He's getting away!" The same female called. Everyone nodded in agreement and soon the sky was filled with multicolored dragons streaming across the sky. The one female dragon smiled to herself and disappeared into the lengthening shadows of the city.

* * *

><p>Spyro was panting, the group—the army—of fans were going to catch him soon. He saw a bend around a hill and decided to turn sharply. This he did and near the bottom was a small haven. He dove for it, this was his last and only chance to get rid of the irritating fans. When he was inside he felt a throbbing pain on his hind leg. When he scooped down to look he found a deep wound where the earth dragoness gripped him.<p>

"She should take more heed to her claws," he muttered. He heard the hoard of fans flew over and a flew minutes later he gathered his wits and peeked out, no one was around for miles. Spyro chuckled to himself. He looked back down at his leg, it was burning with pain. He scrunch his face up, trying to ease out of the hole was harder than he imagined. The wound had started healing while he was sitting down and now it was stuck like that, any moving and he would reopen it, but not moving could cause Cynder and the kids to worry. He groaned and pulled himself out the hole.

"What ya doing?" A small voice asked. Spyro jumped in fright, immediately regretting the action. He tried to suck in the pain and ignore it, but that was a real mission. The small ice dragoness repeated her question.

"My leg was cut." Spyro's reply was simple enough.

"Does it hurt bad?" She asked.

"No..um, well yes, do you think you could get me those vines and two sticks?" He asked.

"Sure, mister." Came the reply and the dragoness skipped off. She brought back the requested items and Spyro made a splint.

"What's ya name?" She asked. Spyro bit his lip.

"Spyro," he answered.

"Ya da one that 'em crowd was shouting 'bout?" She asked inoccently.

"Yep, now I have to go, thank for the help—" Spyro paused looking at the dragoness.

"The name's Terria," she continued.

"Thanks for the help Terria," Spyro smiled as he flapped his wings and glided back for Warfang.

* * *

><p>"Spyro!" Cynder called, an edge of worry nagging in her voice.<p>

"Cynder!" Spyro hugged his mate.

"Dad, your leg!" Flash shouted.

"Its nothing, Flash." Spyro looked at his son with a comforting smile.

"Maybe you ought to be checked by the specialist, too," Cynder said.

"I'm fine!" Spyro said with a tad bit of sharpness. Suddenly the door opened.

"Spyro, I'm glad you're here," he said. "Kids, there is a nurse dragoness out back that has some treats for you." All the hatchlings, including Blush, ran out to the 'treat nurse'.

"The news?" Cynder asked.

"I have good and bad," commented the specialist.

"The good news first, please," Spyro asked.

"Frosty is fine, the water accident didn't hurt or harm her in any way," The specialist seemed wearly to continue. Spyro put his wing over Cynder's should as if to protect her from anything and everything the specialist might say. Cynder's heart was beating faster that a train and she was sweating. She hope that it wasn't anything to do with Blush not surviving.

"Its Blush," The specialist was halted from continuing by a gasp from Cynder.

_"I'm not ready for him to go on, it was too frightening..._" Cynder thought to herself. The specialist looked deeply into her eyes, he was well aware that what he said next could either ease their pain or shatter their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>I suck at cliffhangers, but don't worry, there is a big one in store for later. Anyway back onto track. If there are any spellings please tell me in a review or private message so that I can correct 'em chop chop. I find that I don't easily spot them in my own stories. :P Oh, and all those who like a challenge, if you can find where I fit in the wise saying-it isn't word for word-(The wise saying is above the Chapter Title in italics, you need to find it in the story), I will message or DocX them with a bit of the next chapter. (You can either put it in a review or in a message) Now with that said I better let you carry on with the day.<strong>

**Until I Update,**

**_Star Duster the Dragoness_  
><strong>


	3. Happenings

**And here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but the electricity kept going out so I couldn't write. Where's 'em electricity dragons when you need them. :P Anyway, this chapter doesn't have that much action in it or such, but the next should have quite a bit and the plot starts to unfold clearly. Another thing to do is to remember some facts if you want to figure out why this and that is happening...that is if you like to figure stuff out...or you can just go with the flow and read as it comes. Anyway, this chapter is starting to get this story going and you have to read to whole thing if it is too make up sense. Okay, okay..I'll be quiet now and let you read...Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Happenings<strong>

The specialist seemed unwilling to carry on with the bad news. Cynder was shaking slightly and Spyro's face showed complete uncertainty.

"It is amazing that she has survived so long," he paused and thought quickly.

"Go on," Cynder insisted, her voice started to break in worry.

"She suffered minor damage to her brain that could become critical." At this stage a tear ran down Cynder's face, she had learned to love the little pink dragoness that tried to please her mother whenever possible. Cynder couldn't imagine her world without Blush.

"Is there anything we can do?" Spyro inquired.

"Well, there is a treatment, but it is risky," he paused looking over Spyro and Cynder. The 'treat nurse' was coming back in.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow when your kids are at school?" He asked.

"Yes, okay," Spyro said while he and Cynder nodded their heads.

"Mom, Dad, guess what!" Flash ran past the 'treat nurse' and pounced onto his father's back.

"He has tasted his first toffee!" Frosty exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was..." At this moment Flash halted, deep in thought. "It was indescribable!"

"I'm sure it was, Flash." Spyro reached back and placed Flash onto the floor. Flash grinned, showing his teeth that was smothered in the brown candy. Cynder grimaced, she would have to make sure that he cleaned his teeth well.

"Let us be gone," Spyro motioned his children out the door of the specialist's office.

* * *

><p>"See you tomorrow, doctor," Cynder said as she closed the door.<p>

"It is your first day at day school, Flash, Frosty." Cynder pulled the two dragons in front of her. She licked her paw and washed a smudge of dirt off Frosty's face.

"But Mom, I thought that school was fun?" Flash groaned as Cynder handed him an iron, black suit.

"It is!" Cynder explained briefly as she helped him into the school uniform.

"How can it be when we have to wear this?" Flash didn't seem impressed with the suit.

"You have to go in that!" Cynder chided. She was not in the mood for a hatchling rebellious to wear his school uniform.

"Did Dad ever have to go to school?" Frosty asked curiously. Cynder looked at the blue dragoness with a stern face.

"What does that have to do with the price of eggs in Warfang?" Cynder groaned.

"Say what?" Flash made a confused face.

"It is a saying that means she doesn't want to talk about it," said Frosty as she stretched the sleeves on he dress like uniform.

"I think that is suit makes us look smart!" She grinned. Flash just grunted. A week old and already having to go to some day school in the city did not seem appealing.

"Hallo everyone!" A green dragoness with a golden chain around her neck called. Her eyes were bright and looked like polished emeralds. If it was a rainy, stormy day, Flash and Frosty were sure that her kind smile would lighten up the little room. This was their school teacher, Miss Maria, a young adult dragoness that lived to please young hatchlings like Frosty and Flash.

"Maria!" Cynder hugged her friend, they usually only met when shopping, but they were friends none the less.

"Cynder, how is the family and little Blush?" Maria bent down and placed a gentle claw on the pink dragoness' nose. Blush giggled anded clasp the claw between her paws, she didn't seem to want to let go. Maria's smile dropped a bit.

"She's quite strong, what did the specialist say?" Maria asked, her claw still grasped by Blush.

"Nothing much, we're going back today while the kids are here," said Cynder, she bobbed Blush slightly to make her release the claw.

"Ah, thank you." Maria put down her paw and smiled at the Blush.

"I better go, Spyro should almost be there..." Cynder trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Maria interrupted Cynder's thought pattern.

"I just hope Spyro remembered to take the back route first this time," Cynder chuckled slightly.

* * *

><p>Spyro peeked from behind the rock and groaned. Before him was a crowd of his 'fans'.<p>

"Who told them about this back route?" He demanded to himself. The trees above him swayed side to side, gently rocking to and fro. The grass was long and thick on the one side of the crowd to the left. If he could manage to go through there….Screams erupted from the group and everyone scattered in all directions, some even flew right over Spyro but in fright didn't see him.

"What in the world?" Spyro stretched his neck up further and looked side to side. Clear land and a few trees was all he could see. Then he heard it, a low growl. Spyro's scales stiffened and his wings spread out a little. Behind him was something. He heard the steps coming closer, he pretended not to hear. He could hear the leaves crunching under the beasts weight he could almost hear its cold heart beat. Spyro was almost sure it was a giant ape, most likely another outcast. He dove into the air did an half somersault and blasted the creature with almost blue hot fire. The creature roared in pain and Spyro's heart skipped a beat. There was a creature that wasn't an ape at all. It was troll like thing that he had to attack at Warfang and the Burned Lands. It was massive, why was it so near the city? Spyro didn't have time to think of the answer before the creature slammed down one of its huge fists. Spyro gasped and rolled out the way sending a 'hallo' in the form of an earth bullet. One on the beast's legs fractured and it sunk to the ground before weakly getting back up. Spyro let out an ice blizzard and the creature stiffened. Spyro smiled, ready to end the fight. He was about to destroy the beast with another earth bullet when yet another creature stepped behind Spyro and tried to smashed the purple dragon. Spyro rolled out the way, shocked. He flew into the air, the only safe place at that moment. The new beast tried to jump at him and he lamely fell back to the ground. He not so cleverly took his attention away from Spyro and looked at his fallen comrade. Spyro flew down behind him and preformed a comet dash and ended the creatures life. A dragon head peeked out from behind the bushes and a few more followed her example.

"Wow!" they all called in unison. Spyro took a step back, all the fans were diving out their hiding places.

"Not again...!" Spyro groaned, he was too tired from the fight to be able to get away from them this time. The group got lager and lager as they surged forward to Spyro. Suddenly the fan leading the group spotted something on the ground.

"Oh! Oh, look Spyro's claw tip broke off! It's mine!" Spyro looked at his claw and noticed that she was right.

"I saw it first so it is mine!" She roared trying to snatch it away from another dragoness that held it.

"I pick it up, so there!" She shouted in response.

"Give it to me and stop fighting!" A third ordered.

"Hey, this belongs in a museum, and since my father owns the biggest museum in Warfang..." Spyro seized his chance to escape the crowd and fly to Warfang. By the time he got there he almost forgot about the creatures that attacked him.

"What took you so long?" Cynder chided as Spyro stepped in the specialist's office. Spyro opened his mouth to explain. He paused, trying to remember what happened. The past events came to him. Spyro reopened his mouth to tell Cynder the exciting news when the door opened.

"Ah, I see you're still here, sorry for being late," said the dragon as he sat down behind his desk.

"You weren't the only one," mumbled Cynder.

"About Blush?" Spyro asked, changing the subject. The specialist looked at Spyro blankly.

"Ah, yes! Blush. Well, as I said yesterday, there is a treatment for her, but it has its risks." Cynder leaned over.

"What risks?" Cynder asked in a hoarse voice.

"Well, it could be fatal," said the specialist; Cynder hugged Blush closer.

"But, while she is young and adaptable and not very weak—thanks to you and Spyro—the treatment should be a success!" He smiled, trying to ease their concern.

"Blush?" Cynder scooped up the dragoness in her arms. The pink hatchling looked into Cynder's face. Blush could tell her mother was trying to tell her something...no wait, ask her something. Her mother's face seemed worried, stressed. Blush did the only thing she could to cheer up Cynder and make her know she was okay. She smiled.

"That settles it then," said the specialist. Cynder looked up, worry buried into her expression.

"Be careful with her!" She ordered. The specialist nodded his head and took the hatchling.

"Would you like to watch?" He seemed determined to make Cynder at ease.

"Okay, come on Spyro," Cynder stood up and motion Spyro to do the same

* * *

><p>Flash knew he wasn't listening to the teacher, Miss Maria. But he didn't care…for the moment anyway. His mind was going back to yesterday. He remembered how the crowd was shouting that his father was a hero! What a name to earn! How did his father earn such a title? He remembered how they shouted about Spyro saving the world, everything was getting exciting and he couldn't focus his attention on what Miss Maria was saying. He imagined what his father did.<p>

"Miss Maria!" An ice dragon put up his hand.

"Yes, Icicle?" She responded.

"How come dragons only have one element?" Flash perked up his head at this. One element? He clearly saw his mother with four elements when she was attacking that ape.

"Because our dragon bodies can only harness so much energy of one element," said Maria.

"But my Mom has four!" Frosty interrupted. Everyone in the room scoffed in disbelief.

"It is true!" Flash added. All eyes turned to him. He gulped.

"Really?" Even Maria seemed surprised, she didn't know Cynder had four elements.

"Yeah, and my dad too!" Frosty swelled in pride.

"How many does he have?" A student next to her asked.

"Um..." She paused. "I-I don't know, but more than one…"

"Yes, Frosty, your dad is a purple dragon," Maria answered.

"Your dad is Spyro!" The classroom leaped into surprise.

"Yes, but..." Frosty cringed with the sudden outburst.

"Can I come to your house?" One little girl asked. Immediately four others asked too. Frosty and Flash became very famous in those few seconds, but Maria quieted them down. Soon order was restored and the dragons were quiet. A few hoarse whispers still spread across the room, but nothing extreme like before. Flash once again slipped into his daydream. One day he would be as famous as his dad. For a week old dragon he had some big ambitions. If he fought against the apes and won he would be considered a hero! He smiled at himself, he had his plans set, now to accomplish them.

"What do you think, Flash?" At the mention of his name Flash was drawn out of his nest of thoughts.

"Huh?" He questioned lamely.

"What do you think of the new park being set up?" She restated.

"Where?" He asked, clearly not paying much attention.

"You weren't listening were you?" Maria teased. Flash color up a bit and gave the rest of the learning his full attention.

"Miss Maria?" A young blue dragoness put up her paw and started to shake it vigorously.

"Yes, Avalanche?" Miss Maria smiled.

"Ah, you can call me Ava…why don't we get our element until we're older?" Ava asked, again Maria explained this and that, and Flash now was getting bored, he could wait until noon lunch break.

"Why do we go to school at a young age?" Ava seemed full of witty questions that day, and Maria was getting quite exhausted.

"Because we are dragons and learning at a young age helps when we are older." Just then the bell rang, not only was the students overjoyed, but so was the teacher. The door opened and everyone flooded out. The trees were soon filled with energy bent dragons and screams of excitement, the grass was uprooted by the stampede and hoards of paws running this way and that. The flowers were picked by dozens of young females, and soon the playground was a dust patch. Five minutes past and a quiet zone fell on the rushed children. Now everyone was still and peacefully sitting down. Frosty looked at everyone, Flash seemed to be going away, to where she had no idea, but her attention wasn't on her brother, it was more focused on another male. She bit her lip, she wanted to say hi but she didn't want to seem rude, but he seemed so lonely just sitting there by himself. She got up and stretched, slowly she made her way to him.

* * *

><p>Flash grinned to himself, today was the day he would make a name for himself! He would attack the apes and win, become a hero and be like his dad! He chuckled to himself, wouldn't his mom be surprised? He looked up, a trail of weak smoke drifting across the sky, it was outside the wall of Warfang, quite far, if he could climb a tree and glide, it would go a lot faster. Thinking back on how easy it was for his Mom to kill the ape he reasoned he could do it. But he never knew that she used to be under Malefor's control working with the apes therefore knowing the weaknesses of them, and he didn't know that his dad and mom attacked large creatures—he thought that Cynder attacking the ape was a first time. With a determined little mind and a heart full of hopes he set out to accomplish his mission.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Phew..that was long. Hope you didn't find it boring, I tried not to make it drag by adding the same info over and over and over and...you get my point, right? Well I have another *Contest*, if you want to call it that, the first 'ten' to review THIS chapter(I'm making sure everyone gets a chance) will get a mystery chapter that will not be included into the story, because it isn't really needed, but it will help solve mysteries and paint a bigger picture. I think you all understand, just review and tell me if you want it sent via DocX or message...or review then message me...OR you can message me with a review if you don't know how to review. Enjoy the rest of your daynight. Oh, and if I don't contact you straight away, please forgive me, I live all way over here and the time is different so I could be snoozing in bed. :P Well, BYE!**

**Until I update next,**

**_Star Duster the Dragoness_  
><strong>


	4. Farewell for Some, Beginning for Others

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry to all those that are sending me messages, I will get back to you as soon as possible. Now, onwards for the story. i sorta hate myself for writing this, but I couldn't have it any other way, so please don't get mad! It is a Part One of Two so stay tuned, sorry if it is coming rather slow. Now, enjoy your reading!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Farewell for Some; Beginning for Others<strong>_

Flash peeked over the vast stretch of bushes. He saw nothing before him besides lazy grasshoppers and sweating ants. The only thing that made him ever consider looking there was a swirl of light smoke in the sky, but now even that was gone. A bird that flew over head seemed to be circling on specific spot. It dove down through the bushes. Flash tilted his head in consideration of checking that out.

"It could just be a rat..." He reasoned with himself, soon his parents would be back and start to worry about him, and he didn't like to think about that. He turned to leave when the corner of his eye caught a glimpse of the bird returning to the sky. He stared at it, in its beak was a bone! He race to where the bird had found this object, he knew that either it was a grave side or a campsite from which that bone came. He rolled into the forest from bush to bush, edging closer to his destination. He crawled through the grass and spied a mound of metal. His eyes opened wide and he gasped, it was a pile of weapons. He started to shake, he needed to get out—now! He turned around and saw a monster walked behind him. His wings stiffened with fear and he tried hard not to breathe so that the creature would not notice him. He was sure it could hear his throbbing heart beat. The creature turned toward him. His breath caught in his throat and his heart almost stopped. He felt faint, and he felt like screaming. The creature took a step closer.

_"I'm sorry Dad,"_ He thought to himself. He failed, he would not be a hero, he would not be like his dad, he was going to die. Only a week in the world and he would already be killed by this monster. A giant hand-like object leaned down on the ground next to Flash. The grass was squished and slowly its greenness oozed out like water from a sponge. Flash cringed and stopped breathing, he was as still as death. The sky that was blue a few seconds ago started to turn black as ink, Flash feared that it would soon storm. He started to look up at the creature that could kill him at any moment. To his surprise it was sitting down. It never saw him! How relieved Flash was that very moment. Another creature stepped up to this one, and once again Flash feared he would be spotted. But it too, just sat down. Then another small grublin flew in. Flash was shocked, what in Avalar was that weird little bug? And to his utter astonishment it started to shout at the bigger creatures. Luckily for Flash it was in a language he could understand.

"What are you doing here? If our master knew he would be furious!" The grublin shouted and continued to scream in his high pitched voice until he lost it. The other creatures laughed at the grublin's loss of voice.

"It's not funny, get back to work!" It managed to croak before flying off, embarrassed. The other two monsters yawned—almost shaking the ground—and walked off in the same direction of the grumbling bug. With his curiosity aroused Flash followed them. Without knowing it, he was lead into a deep dark forest surrounded by tall mountains. With surging bravery the little, yellow, electricity dragon made his way through the rocks and buried behind a clump of soil, he watched. Creatures of all sizes—Trolls, Orcs, Grublins, even Dragons—surrounded a mini plateau. The sky, that was dark, cast a shadow of a dragon soaring down. Flash felt his eyes widening...a purple dragon that looked sorta like his dad! The large dragon landed and smiled at his fellow companions.

"This year marks the first proceeder of our domain!" He roared opening his wings out, showing his true size and power. Everyone cheered and roar, clashing their weapons together and on the ground in unison.

"We shall conquer this world, make it anew and kill Spyro once and for all!" He shouted even louder. Again everything cheered. Flash felt this heart beat like a train and his temperature rise like fire.

_"Why did these things want to kill his dad? He was a hero!"_ He stormed inside until the feeling boiled up and out.

"Who do you think you are! You can' kill my dad!" He screamed angrily diving out his hiding place. The purple dragon looked surprised at the young dragon.

"Spyro...is your dad?" He asked leaning his head forward then down.

"Yes!" Flash felt his voice falter, he was almost shaking, whether it was because he was afraid or angry or both he didn't care.

"Why, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" He laughed before flying upwards before adding, "I shall enjoy this!" Flash cringed, he was almost swimming in sweat. Three words swept past his mind._ 'You're gonna die.'_ He span around and watched as the purple dragon flew away and watched the scene from a high cave. The listeners scattered and Flash felt the ground shaking as they rolled rocks around him, making a arena.

"I saved this for your father, young dragon, but it seems you shall be the first to try it out!" The purple dragon chuckled loudly and evilly. Flash felt his heart melting and his courage steaming into the air, he flapped his wings wildly to get out. The purple dragon anticipated this.

"Fire!" He roared rather calmly. Arrows spread from the tree line, hitting Flash in his wings, making him unable to fly. Flash crashed to the ground. He just lay there, but he wasn't dead. A grublin enter the rocky arena and flew cautiously to the silent Flash. The electricity dragon dove up and clawed at the small creature. It shrieked in fright. The grublin got excited and dove forward for Flash, he hit the young dragon with his club on the nose. Flash screamed in pain. A roar of cheers spread across the ranks. Flash swirled around and cut the bug with his whip tail. Everything became silent. The Grublin looked at his left arm and was surprised to see it wasn't there! Flash grabbed his chance and bit its neck before tossing it side to side, then Flash swung around and tossed it against the rocks, the Grublin fell to the ground, dead. A rhythm of clinging of weapons circled around Flash. He felt his head swirling his legs becoming unbalanced. A Wyvern flew down, wanting a chance to prove himself better than a Grublin. Flash gulped in fear as the flying creature opened it evil jaws and let out a blast of shadow like fury. Flash rolled out the way, terrified. The Wyvern reopened his mouth and the same thing occurred, but this time Flash was ready and when he rolled out the way he returned the same medicine, but in the form and feel of electricity! The Wyvern was completely shocked—literally! Flash then proceeded the same way he did with the Grublin. Now the electricity dragon was getting cocky and over confident. Another beast entered, but this time he wasn't so easy to beat. Flash attacked, but it was of no avail, it just blocked. Flash then decided to take a more direct approach, and boy, was he sorry. As he was a foot away from locking his jaws somewhat around its thin neck, it roared and shoved away the shield gathering a whole bunch of dark fury arrows at Flash. The electricity dragon tried to get away, but ever second he was hit by this terrible weapon. Every moment brought more pain than Flash had ever witnessed in his entire week of life. If he wasn't the great purple dragon's son and had his fathers strength and will to live, Flash would have died in the beginning, but this was not so, but it seemed he would now—after much struggle—die. Flash felt the world dimming and brightening in rhythm.

"Flash!" With these words everything scattered, it was Spyro. Tears were in his eyes, but shock overruled everything. Flash felt the wave of attack diminish and he felt relieved, he never wanted to be a hero if he had to go through that again!

"Dad!" He whispered, he voice overflowing in joy.

"Flash!" Spyro looked at the wounds and hugged his child closely. "Please not another one.." he whispered sorrowfully. The other purple dragon that watched in the distance smiled slightly before disappearing like a shadow in the full moon.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Flash choked. Spyro's mind flew to the past, a memory he would love to forget flashed through his mind.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this proceeder requires my most and utter concentration, so please make no unnecessary noises..." The specialist added before stepping into a pure white room, met with a equally pure white dragon with stars scattered over her body.<p>

"Hi, you must be Cynder, my name is Foam." The dragoness extended her paw in greeting. Cynder took it wearily and smiled.

"Blush is in good hands, not only will she be well taken care of, but be better in a matter of weeks!" Foam commented.

"Weeks?" Cynder whispered surprised.

"Why, yes, this proceeder can sometimes last for a year in the least! Weakness when hatching can be very severe." Foam explained quickly.

"So there are more like Blush?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, but not under the same circumstances. We get hatchlings nearly every month that have been abandoned while hatching. Very sad indeed. Every one out of three usually survive, but this time I have a specialist helping me and the other doctors so all should go smoothly!" Foam smiled. Cynder tried to get all the information she could grasp.

"One out of three?" Cynder's doubts were getting bigger and bigger.

"Yes, but Blush's chances are very high if all goes as planned." Foam added.

"What if all doesn't go as planned?" Cynder seemed to get more and more uneasy as Foam tried to make her feel better.

"We're starting!" The specialist shouted, Foam jumped into action as she tried her work clothes on and placed her mask over her muzzle. Blush was in a small bed and the doctors got to work as the small pink dragon slept...

* * *

><p>A few hours later (Around the time Flash found the campsite) Spyro and Cynder were still waiting and watching.<p>

"Oh no!" Foam whispered.

"What is it?" Cynder dove up and charged toward Blush, she was ready to snatch her daughter away from any harm.

"Cynder, stay back!" Foam held the black dragoness to on the spot.

"What's wrong!" Cynder almost shouted; pressing to get closer to Blush.

"You never told us that while hatching she was in contact with an electrical surge!" The specialist said pulling Foam back.

"It must have been while Flash was hatching, he did burst out with electricity!" Spyro added.

"This could change everything!" Foam said in a husky voice. A few seconds later the machine that was beeping in a rhythmical tune stopped.

"What's wrong!" Spyro asked in a high voice.

"She's stopped breathing!" The specialist yelled. He shouted for something and Cynder along with Spyro watched as the dragons worked hard to save Blush. The beeping returned, Spyro and Cynder sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>Everything was silent, Blush was in her bedroom with Cynder and Spyro watching over her. "I love you Blush!" Cynder hugged her daughter. Spyro joined in and a slow tear ran down his face. She laid the pink hatchling in her bed again. Blush weakly smiled at her mother and father as if to say 'I love you too'. Cynder sucked<p>

in her breath, and smiled. She tried to choke back a sob but was unable, she leaned against Spyro, letting all her emotions pour out. "Why...?" Cynder whispered. Spyro was too grief stricken to answer so he just tightened his wing around his mate to comfort the both of them. Blush was knew that she had to comfort her mom and dad so she thought hard in that little brain of hers.

"M-mo-mom..." Cynder's head shot up and her eyes widened toward Blush.

"Blush?" She dared not hope that Blush had actually spoken. The pink dragoness pointed toward the pillow on the other side of the bed. Cynder moved in that direction and picked it up and brought it to Blush. The little dragoness dug her paw inside and showed her mother and father a diamond in the shape of a wing that was tied to a string. Blush pushed it into Cynder's paws. "Thank you, Blush." Cynder whispered holding it to her chest. Blush smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you..." Cynder and Spyro whispered in unison. But Blush was already gone, peacefully gone. Spyro stood up with a heavy heart to collect Flash and Frosty.

* * *

><p><strong>That is Part One. Thanks for reading and please review. <strong>

**Until I Update Next**

_**Star Duster the Dragoness**_


	5. Beginning for Some, Farewell for Others

**Part Two of Two for these chapters. This came faster than I expected, what to do next is a mystery for me. I know what I want to do, but getting there is a different story. Well, I better not keep you from reading, so here you go.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Frosty was weeping her little eyes out by the time Flash in the hospital. She thought that he was going to die, especially when she saw the wounds inflicted upon him. Everything was blurry and Frosty felt like she was carrying a load of bricks. Could her life be anymore dramatic than in those few minutes? It was all happening way to fast and she started to hate her life. The doctor stepped out the room and talked with Spyro.<p>

"Flash is strong, he will live. There is just one thing, he won't remember a thing of what happened." The doctor added remorsefully. Spyro breathed a sigh of relief, he thought that Flash would be worse off.

"Thanks for everything doctor." Spyro smiled looking at Flash.

"Spyro!" Cynder came rushing in. Spyro span around and stared at his mate.

"What is wrong, Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"It's Blush..." Cynder broke down in sobs. "I called the specialist and Foam they're there right now!" Cynder stopped and looked at Flash.

"_What happened here!_" She shrieked.

"I was on my way to tell you, he was in a fight..." Spyro tried to continue, but Cynder cut him off.

"At school? But everyone is so young there and..."

"Cynder!" Spyro shouted sternly causing the black dragoness to be silent.

"He wasn't fighting at school. It was outside the walls of Warfang." Spyro paused, expecting Cynder to burst at any moment.

"Outside?" She whispered.

"Yes, but he is alright..." Spyro smiled hugging Cynder. A groan erupted from Flash as he woke up.

"Mom?" Flash asked wearily as he got out his bed.

"Flash, what were you doing?" Cynder lectured.

"I-I can't remember..." Flash gulped.

"Cynder!" Foam came running in, a frown engraved on her face.

"What is it Foam?" Cynder asked sharply.

"It's Blush, come quick, you too, Spyro!" Cynder glanced at the purple dragon next to her. Spyro seemed in shock.

"What is wrong that we both have to come, Flash is hurt and I need to stay with him..." Spyro asked. Foam just gave him a sad, worried look. Cynder's heart turned to ice.

"No!" She whispered. "She's not..."

"Just come." Foam span around and ran out, followed by two dragons.

"I'm here Blush." Cynder whispered to her daughter. Blush smiled. The specialist was talking quietly to Foam and Spyro along with Cynder was with their hatchling. Spyro rose from thee ground and walked to the two talking dragons.

"What's wrong?" Spyro asked gravely.

"Spyro, I know this is hard, many families go through suffering and lose their children, nature is never kind to a weak dragon..." Foam paused, her heart went out to Cynder and Spyro, she knew what was coming and hated herself for being the one to tell them.

"What are you saying?" Spyro asked breathlessly.

"Blush only has a matter of time to be in this world, you must understand that and accept in. You still have Flash and Frosty to worry about. You still have Cynder to take care of. I've seen many parents huddling in their own self pity. Please don't turn like that." Foam stopped talking and looked into Spyro's deeply sorrowful face.

"How much time?" He asked bluntly.

"A week in the most, I'm sorry that we couldn't have done more." The specialist commented.

"So am I." Spyro growled, he walked away and told Cynder the news. She was heart broken.

* * *

><p>Spyro and Cynder held Frosty and Flash close to them as they watched the mound of sand pile up. Cynder's green eyes were heavy with tears, and Frosty with Flash cried their eyes out. Blush was actually dead. Spyro closed his eyes tightly with that five letter word, <strong>death.<strong> Life so young was snatched away from him. It was Ignitus all over again. Losing one that you love is never easy.

"Mom, where is Blush going?" Frosty asked as she choked back her tears.

"Once a wise dragon told me that dragons bind with nature, giving hope for the future," Spyro explained, making Ignitus' words easier to understand for his hatchlings.

"Oh, so she is watching me?" Flash gulped with wide eyes, he looked upward into the sky.

"I better be really careful what a do!" He stated wisely. Spyro smiled slightly, from the mouth a babes.

"Yeah, we must stop crying or else Blush won't be happy!" Frosty added. Cynder smiled and wrapped her wing around Spyro, she was glad she still had Frosty and Flash.

* * *

><p><em>Four Years Later...<em>

* * *

><p>"Dad, I'm coming with you!" Flash shouted running after the purple dragon, he swung the tunnel door open and beamed at his dad, hoping for no negative replies.<p>

"Flash, it is too dangerous, go to your mother!" Spyro ordered, Flash's smile dipped and his eyes became bigger like a puppy.

"But dad!" Flash whined, his expression begging for Spyro to change his mind. Spyro sternly pointed back toward to house so Flash sulkily returned, but he still eagerly looked out the window at the green hills. Heavy, black smoke swirled in the air and was the first sign of a battlefield. Then he looked left at the city of Warfang. A light glittered in a wooden window of a stone building. Flash jumped to his feet, his eyes bright and his smile returned. He ran into his room and tugged a leather bag from under his big, cotton bed. Peering over his shoulder to make sure his mom was busy with Frosty he sneaked out the back window. He continued to race away to the building that the light was from. Soaring up into the air he flew to the window. Proceeding to tap it three times he waited. A young water dragoness opened it and beamed with smiles. She was a very deep blue with a pure white underbelly and wing membranes. Her two larger horns were surrounded but four smaller horns.

"Come on Flash, we're all waiting!" She giggled pulling the electricity dragon into the room. There sat a fear dragon, he was deep red everywhere and covered with horns and spikes, a wind dragon, he was light blue with a black underbelly and wing membranes with a trio of black horns on his head, a poison dragon, he was dark green with a reddish brown underbelly and ten horns arrange neatly on his forehead to his neck, an ice dragoness, she was pure white with a light pink underbelly and wing membranes with two horns on her head and four horns on either side of her jaw, and an earth dragoness, she was light green with a bright yellow underbelly with four pinkish silver horns. The fear dragon, Atom, grinned. The wind dragon, Storm, motioned for Flash to come while the poison dragon (Death Breather is his code name) shifted his weight aside.

"Flash, have you heard the news?" The ice dragoness, Ava asked.

"There is a huge fight in the valley, that is where we're heading next!" Jade, the earth dragoness, interrupted.

"Are you in?" The water dragoness, Splash asked earnestly, her big blue eyes pleading.

"I'm in!" Flash said without a trace of doubt. It would be just like before, a quick entrance, grab what you can and a quick exit. Everyone smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for?" They yelled excitedly, they all jumped up. Spinning around they clashed their tail blades together and shot off with their bags toward the thick smoke. Flash was leading the group in their 'V' shaped flight. Ava and Atom was behind him with Storm and Death Breather behind them and Jade with Splash at the end. They flew just above the tall tree line to stay well concealed. The droning cries of war could soon be heard as they neared their destination. Ducking below the thin bushes and crawling through the thick yellow grass the energetic, young dragons watched the terrific battle.

"Look there is my dad!" Splash called excitedly while she pointed to a ice dragon freezing and attacking a Wyvern. He was winning easily.

"There's my dad, too!" Flash pointed toward Spyro as the purple dragon burnt twenty Grublins, they shot off as the flames neared them. The excited dragons watched as the enemy was pushed further and further backwards. Flash glanced around, it was so exciting. He saw a dead troll and decided to steal its weapon to keep as a remembrance. He crawled forwards and inched closer and at the last second grabbed it before scampering off back to his friends.

"Are you crazy!" Ava shouted hysterically, a grinned imprinted on her face nonetheless.

"You could have been seen!" Splash giggled.

"But I didn't, and why? Because I was fast, slick, clever, elusive, and cunning, something every scavenger needs to learn!" Flash prated as he puffed out his chest.

"You're my hero!" Jade teased as she hugged him. Flash turned a deep shade of red and a toothy grin stuck to his face.

"Hey, Mr. Cunning!" Atom hissed, he didn't like the way Jade hugging Flash. "Look over there, one of the main leader apes are dead, why don't you get his sword with the red ruby?"

"That, easy!" Flash yawned proudly, preparing to dash out.

"Flash, no!" Ava said gripping his arm, a worried look bore a hole in Flash's eyes.

"You'll be caught!" Splash added stepping up to the electricity dragon.

"Or killed first!" Death Breather added. His stared over the clump of bushes and scanned the area before stepping to Flash's side.

"If you're going then I'm with ya, a prize like that sword can't be ignored!" Death Breather grinned.

"Thanks D.B.!" Flash said patting the green poison dragon on the back. They shot off in different directions and made their way to the sword. Just as Flash was about to snatch it away, a piercing scream erupted from middle of the battlefield. He turned and look toward the sound and saw a young, brown dragoness surrounded by three huge apes. Flash glanced back at the sword, he couldn't let it go, he glanced back at the dragoness. His father would soon help her anyways. He turned and looked at Spyro. His dad was fighting off a ape, soon it would be dead, and then he can help her.

"Flash, what are you doing!" Death Breather whispered hoarsely.

"You're in the middle of the fighting and doing nothing!" He added a bit louder.

"Hurry up!" He shouted, hoping to bring Flash back into the world of the living, everything turned and looked at Flash. Flash looked back at his dad. Spyro was looking straight at him, a surprised and confused look was drawn in his expression, he wasn't concentrating on the ape he was attacking.

"Dad, look out!" Flash gasped. Spyro diverted his attention back to the enemy and rolled out the way of its massive weapon, but he wasn't fast enough—it crushed his wing. Flash's jaw dropped, now his dad was in trouble and it was all his fault, the dragoness was also in trouble and he couldn't help her until he help his dad. He pulled the sword away from the ground and tossed it toward the waiting green dragon. Death Breather caught it. Flash turned around and got ready to pounce into action to help his dad. He turned around to dash toward his goal when a shielded enemy blocked his path. Flash gulped, his legs turned to jelly.

"_I'm going to die." _ He thought lamely. Glancing back toward the group a thought dashed across his mind. He could turn back to his friends and leave as quickly as they came. He stepped backwards, ready to flee.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? That is the question, even for me. :P Anyway, by the time you read this I might have already come up with something. :) Oh, by the way, I'm writing another story and I am wondering if you people think I should publish it here on FF. Oh, also i have some fun facts on this story on my profile. Anyway, I can tell you have much more important things to do than listen to me babble on and on about other things. But please review before you scamper off, it would be much appreciated. Bye!<strong>

**Until I update next,**

**_Star Duster the Dragoness  
><em>**


	6. First Real Strike

**_How are ya folks? Been a while, hasn't it...I suppose when one is living in a romantic, adventure__-filled, action packed story like myself, you wouldn't find time to write as much. There is that and the fact that I was in a MASSIVE writer's block, not the kind that one can shake in a day or week, I'm meaning the type that you write one word in that story and you drop dead at your desk outta boredom. :P So I decided to continue an VERY OLD story. Hey, who of you remember 'Lived To Fight Another Day'? Yeah, I'm continuing that, I was thinking of publishing it here all +/- 70 pages, but then I thought that you might get bored of it, or I might, so rather not... ;) I still think it is one of my best works. Anyway, here I am talking on and on and on...like in a ABBA song! :D_ Who of you know that one. :P _Well, you people might think that this writing is a little different from usual, but he it has been months since I've written this story...phew, that long hey? yep. :P Now _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>First Real Strike<strong>

As Flash dove back behind the bushes he felt guilt weigh down his heart. As his friends stared down on him, he felt his heat rise, but he quickly thought of something to keep his reputation up.

"I need your help!" He gasped, acting like he had a brilliant plan. Wide eyes clashed with his as he searched their faces. He looked back at the battlefield, now that his dad was hurt, things were going down hill.

"What can we do, we're just kids!" Ava shouted, a shiver running up her spine, her gray eyes hopping with excitement and fear.

"We can do lots!" Flash explained, his bravery now surging as he thought of a good speech to make. If he were a cartoon a light bulb would have appeared above his quick head.

"Are we not the dragons that have single handedly tracked our parents to the battlefield, have we not secretly been able to find treasures and snatch them away quietly under the noses of our enemies hundreds of times? Are we not the dragons that have been able to sneak from place to place without a trace or scent?" Flash asked earnestly.

"Are you trying to tell us that we're gangsters?" Strom asked gruffly, tilting his head angrily.

"No, silly, in other words, are you trying to tell us that this is simple and it will help our parents?" Splash suggested.

"Exactly!" Flash grinned. Everyone whispered amongst themselves, and one by one they nodded their heads. It was a go. Everyone ran into the field and tried their best to help, but at first it wasn't working.

"These things are mean! They just attack, attack, ATTACK!" Ava groaned. Storm agreed sadly his black eyes dropping to the ground in defeat as he stared at the rough dark soil.

"We can't give up!" Flash interrupted, a frown on his face and his eyes showing hurt. Splash stepped up too, and agreed with Flash.

"We must just do what our parents are doing, fight together!" She explained.

"Why aren't our parents helping us!" Storm gasped frantically rolling out the way of a sword.

"They probably don't notice we're here, there are scores of enemies blocking their view!" Jade explained, ducking a arrow meant for her head.

"Watch it, we're talking here!" She screamed at the grublin, the creature stopped and stared, its mind working faster than a train.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" Jade added in a frustrated tone. Another creature, twenty times the Grublins' size, stepped up. Its shadow drowned the young dragon's bravery.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Jade whimpered before scampering off, followed by the rest of the youngsters.

"We can't stop! Our parents need all the help they can get!" Storm gasped as he caught up the the others.

"You're right, but...but there is too many of them! They're everywhere! And some dragons are against us too!" Ava interrupted. Everyone sadly nodded their heads, they were too young to ever be of any real help. Flash's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean, we can't just give up!" He whined, he looked back toward his father. Spyro was doing his best fight with a broken wing, but the enemies knew now he had a weak spot.

"Our parents need us!" He added, everyone looked sober, a lump rose in Flash's throat, he knew that they didn't want to help.

"It is my fault that my dad was hurt and with him having that wing broken, the enemies are starting to win, even if you're not coming, I'm going to do my best to correct what I've done." Flash's head dropped low and his tail no longer had the bounce it had before as he walked away from his group of friends. Glancing backwards he saw them scampering off. He flew into the air and scanned the area, everything was chaos. He spotted his dad and soared down, dropping next to Spyro.

"Dad!" Flash paused, letting Spyro know he was there.

"I'm sorry!" Flash sobbed. "I know you told me not to come, and...and..." Flash's eyes filled with hot tears and he felt them running down his face.

"I disobeyed you..." Flash said, sniffing, his big orange eyes, with moist tears, wide. Spyro's heart was touched by Flash's remorse, and deep down he knew now was not the time to lecture.

"Go back home, Flash!" Spyro ordered gently. Flash shook his head.

"It is my fault I need to stay." Spyro looked deep into his son's face, knowing that the electricity dragon was bent on helping, slowly he nodded his head.

"Okay, but stay at my side, I don't want you out in the middle of this." Spyro commanded, Flash obeyed. Flash for the first time really witnessed his father's true power as a purple dragon. Spyro was moving faster that anything Flash ever saw, around his claws were golden, it was his time element. Flash helped by shocking anything that was close enough. Spyro stopped for a second to regain his breath, he smiled at Flash, Flash grinned back. They continued to attack, this time the both of them using electricity. Flash used the standard bolt while Spyro curled into a ball and sent shock-waves through the air in a 100 meter radius, sending most small creatures shooting away. Two dragons stepped up, Spyro glared at them.

"How can you betray us?" Spyro hissed at them, his heart pounding and his teeth clenching. He eyes were hot with anger and his mouth was dry. The two dragons laughed evilly.

"We can't beat him, so we fight with him," they explained hollowly and coldly.

"And judging by the way that you need a hatchling to help you..." One started to sneer, but he couldn't carry on, Spyro in rage shot a fire ball at him. The dragon gasped in pain and scamped off. His friend copied his example. They continued to fight and held their ground, barely. Spyro glanced around, the scene was filled with death. His eyes started to fill with tears, so many of his friends were dieing. One thing became clear to him, this attack was planned, from someone in the inside of Warfang. That thought sent chills up his spine and his stomach rolling. Who could the inside traitor be? Whoever it was, it had to be recent. Spyro was grabbed out his thoughts when a huge claw grasped him. It was a Golem. It raised the purple dragon upwards, squeezing him slowly. Spyro gasped, and struggled to free himself, but it was of no avail, the death grip worsened. Spyro felt his oxygen supply being cut off, his view started to turn black. Just as he was going to die, a faint yellow glow caught his attention. The Golem screamed in pain and dropped Spyro. The limp body of the great purple dragon dropped to the ground.

"Dad!" A faint voice echoed before fading into blackness...

* * *

><p>Cynder felt herself staring into the distance again, she felt terrible, how could she be doing this? Frosty sat down by her side and smile.<p>

"What are you thinking about, Mom?" She asked, titling her heard against Cynder's shoulder. Cynder sighed, she wish she could shake the feeling, but she knew that it was there now for life. The cool wind blew in her face as it tried to sooth her worries,but it was of no use. Cynder sighed in frustration. Frosty looked at the horizon, the expression on her face exactly like her Mother's, the little blue dragoness loved coping Cynder's every move. Cynder's tail was to the left of her body, Frosty noticed and changed her tail's position. Cynder chuckled quietly to herself.

"Cynder!" A voice rang out, it was filled with fear and it seemed the dragon behind it had been flying for hours. Cynder turned around, on her feet in an instant. Frosty's eyes were huge and filled with the same fear that was in that voice.

"Splash? Atom? D.B.? Storm? Ava? Jade?" Frosty named each one of Flash's friends, often they came over to visit and in the school breaks these dragons were apart of the 'Flash-gang'.

"It's Flash, he's in danger, we were going to watch the war over yonder and Flash went for the sword, Spyro saw, he was injured, we all tried to help, but it didn't work and so we left, and...and Flash stayed behind to continue fighting, and now we've decided to gather as many non-war dragons!" D.B. gasped.

"Draco Blade, calm down, what are you saying?" Cynder scolded. D.B. cringed, he hated his real name.

"Flash is stuck in the middle of the war trying to help Spyro, he could die!" Ava shouted, bringing her paws to her eyes and crying. Cynder's heart turned to ice.

"No!" Frosty gasped, she ran back into the house, shouting Flash's name, but no answer replied, but her echoes.

"Frosty, take Flash's friends and round up every dragon you can that is able to fight, we need to help!" Cynder ordered taking to the skies, her black scales disappearing in the clouds. Frosty breathed in slowly and opened her eyes.

"Come on, we have a war to help!" She said, her voice full of grown up, adult supremacy. The 'Flash-gang' agreed and they were off toward Warfang, strangely enough Frosty was now leading them.

* * *

><p>Cynder saw a faint purple blotch in the grass from her view in the sky so she calculated that it was Spyro, but where was Flash? Cynder sailed down toward her mate and checked his pulse, it was there, but hardly. Cynder felt a tear drip down her face, but she didn't wipe it away, she had to find Flash...<em>now. <em>Where to go, what to do? Cynder didn't have a clue, but before she could decide she felt and arrow bury itself in her bad. Cynder gasped and shut her eyes, as if it would help with the pain. She swung around and shot a ball of shadow at the grublin, the creature shrieked in pain and died, then another huge creature stepped in its place. Cynder lifted her head high and glared at it, oddly enough it just walked away. Cynder tore her attention back to Spyro.

"I'll be back, stay safe." She kissed him on the cheek and galloped off to find Flash.

"Have you seen Flash?" She asked a red dragoness. She turned and looked at Cynder sorrowfully, the black dragoness' heart skipped a beat. The red dragoness opened her mouth to tell Cynder, but with a shrill whistle in the air, a spear ended the creature's life right before her. Cynder's mouth opened and she gasped, stepping back and tripping on a root. Blood oozed from beneath the silent corpse of the red dragoness. Cynder closed her eyes from the sight and dashed away. Tears streamed down her face and she let out a quick sob, that dragoness didn't have good news to tell Cynder, she knew that by her fac,e before that spear ended her life. Suddenly a rainbow of different colors emerged in the horizon, it was more dragons! Cynder felt relief wash over her like a river flowing over a rock, it made her worries sooth out, but that was short lived, she had to find Flash, her thought's turned into terror once again she she remembered that dragoness' face. Suddenly a thought struck her, that was Atom's mother...why was she there, all mother's weren't allowed to fight, only fathers, other males and non-bonded females. The thought sent confusion rattling in her brain, but before she could figure it out, the dragons of Warfang, all the dragons that didn't come, because this was supposed to be a 'minor' battle, was here. Cynder watched at Terrador formed an earth boulder around himself and crashed to the ground, sending everything flying into the air. She also watched as Cyril froze the flying enemies and lastly as Volteer shocked them with his electricity. Finally, this was their first real strike back that day, and the enemies was pushed farther and farther away, until most of them were eliminated or ran away. Cynder, though, did not fight, besides that Grublin, and she searched high and low for her missing hatchling. But is was all in vain, nothing stirred to tell her where he was or whether he was even alive. Cynder gasped, what made her think like that, Flash was alive, he had to be. She ran back to Spyro, she had to know.

"Spyro...oh, Spyro...where's Flash?" Cynder sobbed. Spyro weakly lifted his head before dropping it back to the ground, he groaned. His chest move slowly up and down, breathing was difficult, but he had to sooth Cynder's fears.

"He was attacking the Golem, he saved me, last I remember he was next to me telling me that he was sorry, and he would set things right...I told him no, and to hide—he would have obeyed me, he must be hiding...he must be..." Spyro whispered, the strain on his throat by talking made him groan again, he felt himself going into unconsciousness. Cynder breathed a sigh of relief, Flash would be hiding, but then a edge of doubt seeped in her thoughts, what if he didn't? Why did that dragon seem so sorrowful to tell Cynder where Flash was? Flash would have come out to greet her now that the enemies were gone, what if he was stuck? What if he was near death, or unconscious like his father? Cynder groaned and dropped her head in her paws, she hated parenthood, it seem so fill of difficulties and struggles.

She decided the best alternative was to call for Flash, he would answer if he could.

"Flash! Flash! Flash! Where are you, Flash?" Cynder called over and over until she was hoarse. A dragon came and landed next to her.

"Who are you looking for, maybe I can help?" He suggested. Cynder nodded and sighed,

"His name is Flash, a yellow dragon with light blue wings, he is my son..." Cynder shut her eyes, then reopened then, determination shone from them.

"I have to find him!" She dashed off calling and shout for her lost hatchling, she would never forgive herself if he was hurt, she should have watched for him that morning. Cynder looked up and saw the other dragons in a crowd taking, Cynder made a dash for them.

"Have any of you seen Flash?" She asked breathlessly. A few shook there heads and mumbled about him being there. Cynder sighed in frustration and walked away, her heart dropped to the ground.

"Cynder...!" A voice shouted behind her, it trailed off to a whisper near the end. Cynder turned around, there was Atom's father. Cynder frowned, what was with this family?

"Cynder...I'm _so _sorry, I'm so sorry..." Cynder's heart turned to ice and the world started to turn upside down, what was wrong? She dare not think that he had good news of Flash.

"What is it?" Cynder gasped, her throat tight and her eyes filling with tears.

"I saw it happen before me...the Golem..." He stopped and dropped his head to his ground in sorrow.

"_No..." _Cynder thought to herself, she wanted to run and hide, but she needed to know the truth on what happened.

"What happened?" Cynder whispered, she breathed in and shut her eyes, listening.

"Spyro was attack with Flash by his side, they were...they were amazing together, they helped us keep our position without being driven back...but then...then a Golem came. It grasped Spyro and started to crush him..." He explained, pausing for a moment. Cynder felt her pulse returning to normal, this dragon must think she was worried about Spyro, not Flash. She knew Spyro was near death because of the Golem, but right now her mind was focused on her hatchling, not her mate that she knew was alive.

"I know, if that is all..." Cynder turned to walk away, but the dragon grasped her by the shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Let me finish..." He asked, Cynder nodded, only half-willing to listen, Flash was out there, maybe hurt.

"Flash saved Spyro, he then flew down to check if he was alive. I was there as near as I am to you, I heard Spyro telling Flash to hid, but the stubborn little hero didn't want to listen, he walked away and eyed the Golem, I stepped up and told him that I could lead him to safety, but...but he didn't listen, before I got the chance to stop him he muttered something about getting even and flew away, I was so stunned I didn't flew after him. Your son flew straight to the Golem in rage, fury and wrath and attack, he managed to utterly destroy the Golem's arm, but then..." The dragon fell silent, he noticed how Cynder was breathing fast and her could hear her throbbing heart.

"What happened, did he succeed, where did he go afterwards? Is he home?" Cynder asked shakily.

"No, I'm sorry, Cynder...you'll never see you're son again, never. The Golem grabbed him and crushed his life out, Flash is _dead_." The dragon frowned. Cynder felt her eyes burning, but her grief was too deep for even tears.

"No..." She shook her head. "No, no, no, no, _NO_!" She sobbed, screamed, whispered and cried all at the same time. She turned around and galloped across the ground, jumped into the air, and soared toward her home. When she got there she slammed the door shut and dove into Flash's room, sobbing all her might into his blanket that was neatly folded that very morning. She turned her heard sideways and lent on his bed, tears streaming down her face like a river...she looked at her pillow and slowly blinked back the tears. She pulled the carving of a dragon face that he made in school. He was always so proud of it...now he would never make another...Flash was gone and all Cynder had left to remind herself of him was this poorly carved dragon face that he made and loved. Cynder let the tears fall again, harder than before, she wished now that she was never born.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know, I know, I'm killing all my characters like...wow, just way to much. :P But I've decided to progress in this story faster before I die while waiting to write the ending. It's the best part. ;) Anyway, I know you all must have forgotten this little story, but if you do read it and get the time, please review how much you enjoyedhated/liked it. I was love to know, and once again SORRY for the delay._**

**_Until Next Time,_**

****Star Duster the Dragoness


	7. What Happened?

_**I know, I know, this is a very rushed chapter and I feel like I'm losing interest in this story, I probably will continue writing, but very slowly, so don't expect an update very soon. Okay, here you go enjoy reading...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What Happened?<strong>_

Spyro opened his eyes, he couldn't feel his wings, the were so numb, and his head was ringing like an alarm clock in the early morning. The air smelled like a hospital...he was in a hospital? Spyro pulled himself up and looked around the room. He was surprised, he was in a hospital! What happened? He remembered being attacked by the Golem and then going to the same hospital...but he was let out and heard about the news of Flash's death. Tears started to form in his eyes. Where was Cynder? Spyro got out of his bed, his legs almost collapsing, once again the world became a swirling mass and the ringing in his head continued in greater lengths. Spyro groaned and held his head in his paws for a second to regain his strength. He blew out a sigh and straightened up and headed for the door. He opened it, light poured through the opening, Spyro stepped back, almost blinded. Everything went bright, and voices filled his head. They were so many and so blurred that he could only understand a few phrases.

"Spyro, you're awake..."

"What happened?"

"Spyro?"

"He is unconscious again," A voice groaned. A pale green and light blue dragoness was the speaker. She was the doctor of serious cases, such as Spyro's. The next thing Spyro knew he was awake again, the sky outside pitch black. He held his head in pain and looked around, everything was slightly blurry and he felt as though a feather could knock him down he was so light headed. His vision started to clear.

"Oh, Spyro, you're a awake, thank the ancestors," The same light green dragoness said with relief. She got up from her corner at in the room. Spyro stared at her, he had seen her somewhere before.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked pleasantly. Spyro shook his head.

"No," he answered, his voice gruff and scratchy.

"Okay, we'll have to take this slowly..." She sighed. Spyro nodded, he tried to remember, but he couldn't, but then a memory came to him.

"_**Spyro! Just go, you have to go...go...go...go...go..."**_

Spyro groaned in confusion, did he listen or didn't he go, what happened to him? The healer dragoness noticed his confused face and felt pity for him, something drastic had happened, they had found him near death and for some reason he just wanted to die. Whatever happened she was sure it changed his life.

"We found you near death, did you fight something, what was it?" She pushed gently, Spyro just shook his head, he still could not remember that part.

"Okay, just keep trying," She soothed.

"Cynder...where's Cynder and Frosty?" Spyro asked. The dragoness' smiled dropped and so did Spyro's heart. Where was his mate and daughter? He shut his eyes and tried to remember...what could have happened to them? It was horrifying to think that something might have happened and not be able to do anything or remember it.

"We didn't find them, we only found this under Cynder's pillow in your house...the rest of the place was trashed." The dragoness held up the diamond that Blush had given Cynder, Spyro grabbed it and his mind raced...

"_**Daddy, they're everywhere, what do they want?" Frosty sobbed as Spyro stepped over her protectively. Spyro set one of the enemies alight with fire before he responded.**_

"_**I don't know, honey, just stay hidden and run away, but first...hid this, quick, before they reach the house..." Spyro pressed a diamond into Frosty's paws and gave her a soft shove in the right direction. **_

"_**But what about Ma?" The little blue dragoness sobbed. Spyro just shook his head...**_

Spyro gasped for air, he couldn't believe it.

"No!" He screamed collapsing to the floor. The healer dragoness gasped and ran to his aid.

"No, just let me die! Cynder is gone and I have no more purpose to live!" Spyro growled, a tear falling down his face.

"Spyro, no, she can't be, we didn't find her body there!" The healer dragoness explained, checking to make sure he wasn't badly hurt.

"That is because they took it with them, they killed her, I could do nothing!" Spyro sobbed, hitting his fist against the bed. The dragoness sympathized.

"And Frosty?" She asked.

"Who cares." Came the muffled reply.

"You don't mean that!" She snapped back. "Frosty is your daughter!"

"No, she is Cynder's daughter, I can't look at her," Spyro replied, why was it all happening to him? He wished now that he wasn't the hero purple dragon and that he was just a normal dragon that could live his life without such drama.

"So she's alive?" The dragoness asked. Spyro looked up and glared at her.

"I don't know!" He snapped getting up, his legs shaking and his head throbbing but he stood his ground and tried to step forward.

"Spyro, you're not strong enough to leave!" The dragoness warned.

"Just leave me alone!" He demanded, the healer frowned and back up, she respected his wishes and watched him as he left the room and walked down the corridor. She nodded to someone and when Spyro finally left a young green dragon followed him.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Cynder, what are you doing? Cynder, no! CYNDER!..." Spyro watched in horror as the dragoness flew to the midst of the enemies that were surrounding their home and Frosty. She attacked them and then with triumph she ran back, holding Frosty, the young dragoness not hurt, but in shock. <strong>_

"_**Spyro...I'm sorry..." Cynder turned around and dove back to the enemies, but before she did she pressed a gem into his paw.**_

"_**No!" Spyro roared and he tried to follow, but he was too late...**_

Spyro shut his eyes, the hurting was even worse than when he lost Ignitus, it was so bad that it killed him again and again every second. He loved Cynder, but now she was gone, there was no more second chances, no more hatchlings that he could call hers, his life seemed to be draining, he was crushed. He looked around, where was Frosty? She was told to hid, did she get the chance? Did she make it? One last thing that he could do for Cynder is find Frosty, even if it hurt. He looked into his paw, what was this that Cynder had given him, sure it was the diamond that Blush had given them, but was it worth it? Was it worth dieing for? Why did she say she was sorry? Where was Frosty?

"Frosty!" Spyro hollered, he paused and listened, nothing. He walked around a bit more then repeated himself.

"Frosty! Where are you?" He called again and again, but there was no answer.

"Oh, Frosty, where are you?" He whispered to himself. He looked up in the sky and frowned, another memory coming to mind.

"_**Spyro, we have to talk, I need to tell you something," Cynder said as he walked side by side with Spyro. The purple dragon nodded and Cynder looked to the ground.**_

"_**I have something to confess, but..but I'm making it all right now!" Cynder started, but she was interrupted by a shriek. Both Spyro and Cynder's eyes opened wide and looked toward the house.**_

"_**Frosty!" They both said at the same time. Cynder dashed to the place, Spyro right by her side.**_

"_**Frosty! Get away from there!" Cynder shouted, there was a group of enemies surrounding the frightened hatchling that was playing with her favorite toy—the diamond Blush had found.**_

"_**Mama, help!" She screamed. Spyro tried to hold Cynder back so that he could go.**_

"_**Spyro you won't make it, let me!" Cynder explained pushing him back, Spyro didn't understand, he was stronger than Cynder and more powerful, but she thought she could survive when he couldn't? He tried to rush ahead of Cynder, but she was already running into the enemies head on.**_

"_**Cynder, what are you doing? Cynder, no! CYNDER!..." Spyro watched in horror as the dragoness flew to the midst of the enemies that were surrounding their home and Frosty...**_

It all started in that very spot under the sky, that ambush, there was only one reason that he thought they could possibly have known where they lived, it was that diamond. It must have been sending off a signal. He looked at it, hard and long before throwing it to the ground and walking away. He turned around and stared at it some more. He sighed and turned right around and picked it up again, he hated this, the not knowing what to do, where to go, where to look, how to carry on. His life was a mess, it always was ever since he found out he was a dragon, why did life seem like to throw all its difficulties at him?

"Frosty!" Spyro shouted again, he looked left and right, all that he saw was a bunch of bushes and bare trees with dead leaves, winter was coming and he could sense it would be a bad one.

"Frosty!" He called again, the wind draining his voice and making it sound like a hoarse whisper. He seemed desperate to find her, but secretly he hoped he wouldn't, she just would remind him constantly of Cynder and that would cut him deeper than anything else. He called again, this time louder, but the wind still raged on. He was surprised by the sudden gusts of wind, he ducked a tree branch than flew over his head. He turned and looked around, his blood turned to ice and he took a step back, almost tripping. He looked back and saw the water from the lake was even bursting over the banks. Once again he looked back, there was a tornado. He looked wildly for a place to get away, but at the same time he could only do one thing...find Frosty. He dug his claws in the ground and pressed forward, not caring about the wind, he had to find Cynder's daughter.

"Frosty!" He shouted, but it was of no use, even if she was right next to him she would not have heard him the wind was so great. Spyro felt a shiver run down his spine, he could do nothing, he had to find a place to hide before it was too late. He saw a place in the river and he slowly pulled himself down to it. It seemed like a cave of sorts, if the tornado wasn't sucking up the water he would never have seen it. Quickly he dove inside and ran up the tunnel, getting as far away from the entrance as possible. He saw the the tunnel turned left and sloped to higher ground, so he turned there and was amazed by what he saw. He was surrounded by hundreds or crystals, green, blue, red, and even some gold ones. He was awe struck. The walls were surrounded by huge boulders, some were even carved as dragons, moles and cheetahs, they carvings looked old, this place must have been made about the time the Dragon City was built. Suddenly everything started to shake, Spyro gasped and looked around, dodging a falling stalactite. The tornado must have been right above him. He had to once again dodge a falling rock. He saw a little tunnel, it would be safer in there than in this cave. He dove in and crawled away from the entrance. He was surprised, after a few minutes of crawling he could see sunlight. He pulled himself toward it. As he was about to reach it he saw another cave to his left, he decided to see what was in there. He suddenly perked his head up, but immediately regretted it when he smacked the roof of the tunnel.

"Frosty!" he called smiling. There was a blue dragoness huddled in a corner.

"Daddy!" She shouted, jumping up and running toward her father as soon as he was in the cave. She hugged him and started to cry uncontrollably.

"Shh, its okay, sweet heart, its okay," he whispered hugging her. Then Spyro suddenly felt guilt weigh down on him, he still didn't want to constantly be with Frosty, because she would remind him of Flash and Cynder. He sighed.

"Papa, what happened to Mommy?" Frosty asked, wiping away her tears. Spyro frowned.

"She was killed, Frosty, and then they took her away." Spyro whispered.

"if she was dead, why did they take her away like Flash?" Frosty asked. Spyro's frown deepened.

"To torment me!" He muttered turning around, "They will pay, all of them, every single one." Spyro stretched up and looked back at Frosty, a new kind of hate in his eyes.

"They will all die, I will show them no mercy..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aha! See I didn't kill Frosty. :P Hehee, even though I came close to it, but I decided to not, because Spyro needs one of his family members. And for all you readers that don't read into stuff deeply, I'll give you a hint, the crystal is not sending off a signal, if you read chapter 2: '<strong>Unpleasant Surprise<strong>' in approx. the middle section that should tell you about that bit, then there is this part to answer one of Spyro's questions. "**First Real Strike**" in the second section first line should help, and in "**First Family**" in the first part. There you go, I was going to leave you to figure it out, but I think I'll just drop a few of these hint for you._**

**__**_Starduster the Dragoness_


End file.
